Astrid's dream
by XxTearsOfAWolfxX
Summary: Astrid's past is beginning to come haunt her. This was a roleplay entrances I did. Tell me what you think?


Darkness, silence, grey fog surrounding the darkness, the nothingness. Astrid stood in complete nothingness, nothing was around, not a single soul, no wind, no trees, plants, animals. No creatures. No noise, a eerie feeling lurked about. Astrid stood there, her pale skin almost glowing in the darkness, the grey fog slowly lightening to nothing but a light mist. Dampness was in the air. Astrid took a step forward, exhaling slowly, her breath rising up into the air, turning into fog of its own. She couldn't remember how she got here, where was she. Where was Asha, was Asha alright? Who brought her here? These questions ran through her head. She blinked as she looked at the black ground. There wasn't even a scene, it was black. Pure, black. Once more Astrid took a step forward, this time a little more willingly. Her bright blue-ish silver eyes looking around, her guard up, not lowering it, she was aware anything could happen. So she was on her toes. She blinked as she looked down, she was barefoot, and in her pajamas. She wore a long black shirt that covered her lower area which had nothing but panties on. She raised a brow. What was going on? She took a breath as she once more began to move on a little more freely. She felt nothing underneath her footing, it was like she was walking on hair. Shivering a bit, her eyes looked around, was she even going anywhere. Slowly, a aura surrounded her eyes, giving her the abilities to see through shadows, and darkness, but, she saw nothing. Not a single thing was in this place she was in. "What is this place." She mumbles under her breath as she continued to walk forwards, or was it backwards? Side to side, how could she even tell where she was going, was she even going anywhere? She let out a frustrated snarl as she ran her black claws through her long, thick black locks that weaved down her back, bouncing a bit with every step she took, swaying a bit as she walked. A emotionless look was plastered on her pale face, her lips slightly parted, pearly white fangs sticking out. She stopped as a voice echoed through the air, or was it in her head? "We have her, she will die…Die.." Astrid snarled as she looked around. Her dainty hands going down to her thighs, where her twin pistils usually were strapped. Feeling around, she looked down. They weren't there, she moved her hands to her back, her twin daggers weren't there either. She let out a annoyed sigh. In the corner of her left eyes a Shadowy figure pasted by. Astrid jumped as she looked around. Her head rapidly scanning the area, her eyes darting from location to location. Nothing, darkness, that was it. Who was going to die? She turned around, to go back in the direction was going, well. She thought it was the right way. Who knew in this place. Stopping as a figure laid limp in the distance, a tall, thin, pale finger standing over it. Astrid froze as she looked at the figure, it was a wolf, a black wolf. "No.." She whispered as she began to run, she ran quickly. But the quicker she ran the farther the scene was, the farther the figure got. "Jynx!" She screamed for her wolf, who laid there, blood pouring out of its stomach. The figure who stood over Jynx's was faceless, darkness twisted, and turned its face, blood pouring, dripping from the figures hand, a demonic, evil laugh echoed through the air as the figure disappeared. Slowly, the scene was coming closer. Just as Astrid got to her beloved wolf. He disappeared into nothingness. "Death, that is all that will come from you…Astrid…" She stopped, exhaling, she didn't even realize she was holding her breath. her now bright silver eyes widened, as she looked once more around, her eyes scanning, looking for her wolf, who she swore was right there, who she had saw dead. "Who are you!" She screamed loudly, her eyes slowly becoming black, darkness surrounding them. Anger now filled her once empty eyes. "Where is Jynx!" She screamed again. Her eyes going over to the shadowy figure that once more flew by her, she start to run in the direction that it went. Breathing heavily as she ran. She skidded to a stop as the pale figure appeared and vanished within seconds in front of her. "You are nothing, worthless demon. WORTHLESS!" The voices screamed out at her, Astrid's shaking hands slowly went up to her head as it began to pound, a painful his slowly escaping through her clenched teeth. Astrid slowly sunk to her knees as screams echoed in her head, throbbing, shots a pure pain shooting through her head. She let out a small gasps as she slowly got up. She needed to find Asha. She once began to run, ignoring the pain that was in her head, or was it gone? She couldn't tell, her black eyes looking around. She stopped as she looked to the left, once more, a figure laid upon the ground, the figure was the only colored thing she saw, a white furred lifeless figure. "..Kente…" She whispered as the pale figure looked up with his demented face. "Kill…Kill.." The twisted, demonic voice echoed once more. The figure, and Kente disappearing. "Asha!" She screamed, her wolf was dead, where was her sister." Astrid was about to run but was struck with a large amount of pain in her stomach. Collapsing to the floor, she held onto her sides. Coughing rapidly, blood tripping from her mouth. "The fuck?" She mumbled, her eyes going to the distance where a little girl stood. "Asha?" she raised a brow, the girl was small about 10. Astrid snarled as she struggled to her feet. "Give up…She is ours..Ours!" The voices screamed. "Who are you!?" Astrid snarled as she began to run once more, holding her side as she wiped the blood from her jaw with her other hand. Astrid looked as the small girl appeared, and the vanished into the darkness. "Asha!" She screamed once more as she ran as fast as she could, until she tripped over something, this trip hurled her forward as she rolled on the ground. "Oof." She groaned as she slowly, pushed her injured body up, looking over to see a body, the body of her younger sister Asha, eyes ripped out, blood pouring from her mouth, nothing was left of her sister. Black eyes widened as the color slowly went to a bright blue. "..Asha.." She choked out as she painfully crawled over to her sisters limp body. Pulling her into her lap. Tears running, staining her pale cheeks. Her face nuzzling her sisters hair as she closed her eyes tightly. "No…Asha." She said softly. "You couldn't save her." The voices once more spoke. "You failed to protect her. One job, to take care of her, and you couldn't even do that. What kind of sister are you. You failed Astrid, and now your sister's soul is ours!" the voices now screamed loudly, wind beginning to pick up, blowing rapidly around her, her black hair now swaying harshly through the harsh winds that blew at her, and her dead sister. She held onto Asha tightly, a snarl escaping her lips. "You won't take her from me!" Astrid slowly picked up her sister and began to run, run, was she even running, no, she wasn't moving, why couldn't she move. What was going on?! The room began to twist, everything was blurry, what was happening. "You failed, you are useless." These voices, this time they were familiar. "Mom, Dad?" Said, once more the room rapidly spun, this time making Astrid collapse, her sisters body hitting the floor with a thud. "You are nothing Astrid, you are a killer. Now kill." The voices of her parents screamed, there figures slowly appearing, faceless as well, standing in front of her, and her sisters bodies. "No..I'm not.." She whimpered. Her eyes went to her sisters body, which was being surrounded by blackness, and pulled down into the dark abyss. Astrid struggled and pounced after it, but was to late, she landed and skidded on her face. Her widened blue eyes staring at the black flooring beneath her. "You are alone Astrid, alone, unloved, and useless." Astrid shook her head as she grabbed her hair and pulled on it harshly. "No I'm not!" She screamed as the voices laughed at her, taunted her, mocked her. "You poor weak thing. You think they cared for you, you think they liked you. No you were meant for Failure! FAILURE CHILD!" The voices screamed once more, laughing as the floor collapsed and Astrid began to fall. "No!" She screamed, her eyes fluttering open. Sitting up quickly, gasping for breath, her hand on her heart which was racing a mile a minute. Her silver eyes widened as she stared at the dark room, she looked around, she was back in her room, on her mattress that laud upon the floor, Jynx, her large black wolf staring at her, a worried looking upon his face. Astrid sat up, straight, swallowing hard as she ran her hand up to her forehead, wiping the thick strains of sweat that was on her forehead. Taking slow deep breaths. She closed her eyes for a moment. "It was a dream…A dream Astrid.." She said softly. Slowly relaxing, she fixed her thoughts onto her Sisters. She could still feel her aura, meaning her sister was safe. She shook her head as she stood up. Her black shirt falling to cover her bare thin legs. She let out a small sigh as she walked to the kitchen, pulling a pack of cigarettes out from the shelf, she pulled one out and light it, she slouched over the counter, closing her tired eyes. She just wanted to sleep, she had been none stop working for weeks now, hardly any time with Asha. This life was getting tiring, she didn't like leaving her younger sister alone, she knew her sister wasn't mentally stable, but was she herself? Was she really ready to take care of her sister. She had been doing it her whole life, since 12, since, the accident. She didn't mean to, no. She didn't mean it. She closed her silver eyes as she let out a shaking breath. Everything was her fault, yes. It was all her fault. She clenched her fist as she punched the black, chalk, burnt counter top. Letting out another shaking breath. She walked to the fridge and opened it. Her silver, emotionless, lifeless, empty eyes looking, she grabbed a beer and opened it with her claws, downing the whole thing in one large swallow. Throwing the bottle so it hit the wall and shattered. She held back the tears as the memories rushed through her head. No, she couldn't think about it. Not now, she had forgotten, no, no she didn't. She will never forget, how could she, it was her fault. But, she couldn't tell Asha, no, she couldn't tell anyone. No one could find out she was the reason her parents were dead. She is a murderer. She sighed, once more taking a large breath as she walked out from the kitchen. Her eyes going to the door, why was the door opened? She raised a brow, her eyes scanning around the mansion, why was there no presence in the mansion? Asha never left, no never left. She raised a curious brow, walking over towards the wide open doors. She was going to simply close them and go to bed, that was until she saw a white figure running towards the mansion. "Kente?" She said, something was wrong.


End file.
